


An Abstract Concept

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Underage Sex (mentioned), Vampires, Violence against animals (mentioned), practically gen, sexual discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas?" Even though Dean kept his voice low, it echoed slightly in the wide, open space around them. Not enough to be heard by human ears, or at least Dean didn't think. He didn't know how good human hearing was, only that it wasn't as good as vampire hearing.</p><p>"Yes, Dean?"</p><p>"D'you ever think about sex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abstract Concept

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #19 - Vampire AU
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> I probably won't write one every day but we'll see.

Dean sometimes wondered if starving himself would really be so bad. As far as he knew, he couldn't die from it. He'd gone weeks before without blood. Out of necessity mostly but sometimes, just to see if he could. Cas always made him go out and get himself something to eat before the thirst grew too strong. He didn't want Dean to loose himself in the thirst and Dean didn't want that either, but he hated drinking animal blood almost as much as starving.

Some animals went down easier than others. Of their usual diet, Dean much preferred cow's blood. Dogs were okay, too, but rabbits almost always made him hurl and cats weren't much better. The only thing worse than rabbits were rats. Dean had only been desperate enough to drink rat's blood once and he never would again.

They were in Detroit now, squatting in an abandoned warehouse Cas had found them. Cows were of short supply in the city, but they could grab the occasional mutt of the street. It had been three days since they'd last fed and although the hunger was constant, it was still easily manageable. Easy enough so that Dean could think about other things.

"Cas?" Even though Dean kept his voice low, it echoed slightly in the wide, open space around them. Not enough to be heard by human ears, or at least Dean didn't think. He didn't know how good human hearing was, only that it wasn't as good as vampire hearing.

"Yes, Dean?"

"D'you ever think about sex?"

"No, not really." Cas frowned. "Do you?"

"Sometimes," Dean admitted. He wasn't completely sure anymore how old he'd been when he turned. He thought it might have been shortly after his thirteenth birthday but he couldn't remember. At any rate, it had been early enough that sex was still an abstract concept.

"You think about having it?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. "Kind of." He paused, trying to figure out how to explain himself. "I mean, if I'd stayed human, I would have grown up. I probably would have had sex."

"I wouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"It sounds very messy," Cas said disdainfully. "So many bodily fluids and confusing emotions involved. I don't think I'd want to have it, even if I had grown up."

"Maybe you would have had to, though," Dean pointed out. "Like, if you'd wanted to have babies."

"I wouldn't have wanted babies either. They also involve many bodily fluids and confusing emotions."

Dean snorted. "Yeah."

They fell silent and Dean figured the conversation was over. Distantly, he could hear traffic and, underneath, the constant pulse of hundreds of human hearts pumping away.

"Dean?"

Dean was startled out of his trance. "Yeah?"

"I could..." Cas licked his lips. "If you do want to have sex, it should be with me."

Dean heard what Cas wanted to say: that trying to look for someone else might end up with Dean getting hurt. He also heard what Cas most likely didn't want him to: that he didn't want Dean to make that kind of connection with anyone but him. He didn't want anyone to be closer to Dean than him.

Cas didn't want to have sex but for Dean, he would. The knowledge brought Dean a high he'd only ever felt before when tasting human blood. He felt powerful but also dizzy and nauseous. He really didn't like the thought of Cas hurting himself just to please him.

"Nah," he muttered. "Like you said, it sounds kind of messy."


End file.
